


Just Like You

by Hunter_Hikari



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Family Shenanigans, Gen, Tags Are Hard, listen i've had a rough week i just need two idiot cousins being dumb, trans kids are valid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Hikari/pseuds/Hunter_Hikari
Summary: It's not fair. Why does she have everything I want?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> literally in school posting this what's up gamers  
> i have so many callie and marie as kids hcs that im just gonna write about them ok? ok  
> i swear i'm working on the other fics
> 
> oh right context for this  
> uh family reunion

“I remember you! You were here last time too. Right?”

 

“Yeah, I remember you too.”

 

“Isn’t your mom my aunt?”

 

“Right. And yours is mine. We’re cousins.”

 

“That’s cool! I’m Callie!”

 

“Marie.”

 

“But… doesn’t your mom call you-”

 

“I’m Marie. I don’t care what she calls me. I’m Marie and I’m a girl.”

 

“... Okay! That’s good, ‘cause I need a princess! And there’s nobody else my age here.”

 

“A princess?”

 

“Yeah, what’s a knight without a princess to save? She’s being held captive in the stone tower in the forbidden woods by a dragon!!”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah! So her best friend the knight comes to save her! But the dragon is just lonely, and the princess wanted to be his friend… so they all become friends! And the dragon isn’t mean anymore!”

 

“... I wanna be a princess. I wanna wear a dress like yours.”

 

“Oh,  _ please _ . I’d trade clothes with you in a heartbeat. I don’t like dresses. But our moms would yell at us.”

 

“I want a pretty green dress… with a big fluffy skirt where I can spin around and it goes all  _ swoosh _ , y’know?”

 

“Totally! I think you’d look amazing in that! And it’s totally something a princess would wear! A dress that goes all swoosh sounds exactly like princess clothes!”

 

“My mom an’ dad just think I’m weird… that I’ll grow out of wanting to be a girl someday. But I don’t  _ wanna _ be a girl. I  _ am  _ a girl.”

 

“So I don’t have a dress that goes all swoosh… but I do have a costume chest!”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Oh my gosh it’s amazing! It’s a big treasure chest and it’s full of all kinds of things you can wear! I’m pretty sure we can find a dress in there!!”

 

“... Really? You’d let me wear it?”

 

“Course! We’re gonna be good friends, after all! Right?”

 

“Of course we are, silly.”

 

“Yaaay! Then we’ll be best friends! Forever and forever, right?”

 

“Forever. It’s a promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> callie curses in this one  
> she's had enough

"I'm really sorry they said all those horrible things to you, Marie…"

 

"It's… it's whatever."

 

"No! It's not! The heck!”

 

“Sometimes people just don’t get it. They don’t always say those things to be hurtful. They’re just not smart.”

 

“Then we don’t need em! If they don’t want both of us, then they’re getting neither! The Squid Sisters stick together. And if they don’t want us, then they’re just… just a buncha… fffffffffffffffFRICKS.”

 

“Cal, we’re sixteen. You can curse for real.”

 

“DICKS!”

 

“There ya go.”

 

“Ughh... Mar, I’m scared that at this rate we’re not gonna find anyone who’ll take us...”

 

“Well… that’s okay with me. It’s not really about being on TV or whatever that makes it for me. It’s just spending time with you. Singing with you is the most fun I’ve ever had. If we never get famous… that’s fine by me.”

 

“Aaaaawwww, Marie!!”

 

“Cal, you’re cutting off my air-”

 

“Whoops. B-but, you really mean that, right?”

 

“Of course. I mean, having our 15 minutes of fame back then was cool, but… if it’s a choice between fame and my sister, you  _ know _ I’d pick you.”

 

“Yeah, me too! The world just isn’t ready for us! Just you wait, Inkopolis… Callie and Marie are comin!”

 

“Cal…”

 

“Yeah, what’s up?”

 

“I just… have I ever told you you’re amazing?”

 

“Yeah, plenty! But I always like to hear it~ Any reason in particular this time?”

 

“Just… for always supporting me. It means… more than you could ever know to me.”

 

“Of COURSE I support you you dingus… and Gramps does too! My mom and dad like you lots, and… well, okay, your parents took a little while to come around to it. But you’re still their baby. You have all of us behind you. Don’t be afraid to fall back on us if you need to. Alright?”

 

“D-Dammit, you’re gonna make me cry again… You’re the best friend I could ever ask for…”

 

“That’s my job! Now c’mon! The world might not be ready for us, but I get the feeling that dinner is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i love these two???  
> sorry this one ended up being kinda short,,  
> but hey at least i'm finished so i can start another au angst thing because i physically cannot stop myself from coming up with these concepts


End file.
